This invention relates to the handling of pipe for a horizontal boring device or other machine using or requiring the receipt of pipe in a generally horizontal position.
The present invention is directed to a pipe handling device for storing and transporting pipe sections to and from a horizontal boring machine, the horizontal boring machine comprising a spindle for connecting a drill string to the horizontal boring machine. The pipe handling device comprises a magazine and a pipe handling assembly. The magazine is adapted to store a plurality of pipe sections near the horizontal boring machine. The pipe handling assembly is adapted to transport at least one pipe section between the magazine and the horizontal boring machine. The magazine further is adapted to passively position the plurality of pipe sections in the magazine for transport to the horizontal boring machine.
The present invention is further directed to a horizontal boring machine comprising a spindle for connecting a drill string to the horizontal boring machine and further comprising a pipe handling device. The pipe handling device stores and transports pipe sections to and from the horizontal boring machine and comprises a magazine and a pipe handling assembly. The magazine is adapted to store a plurality of pipe sections near the horizontal boring machine. The pipe handling assembly is adapted to transport at least one pipe section between the magazine and the horizontal boring machine. The magazine further is adapted to passively position the plurality of pipe sections in the magazine for transport to the horizontal boring machine.
Finally, the present invention is directed to a machine requiring receipt of elongate objects in a generally horizontal position. The machine comprises a handling device for storing and transporting elongate objects to and from the machine. The handling device comprises a magazine and a handling assembly. The magazine is adapted to store a plurality of elongate objects near the machine. The handling assembly is adapted to transport at least one elongate object between the magazine and the machine. The magazine further is adapted to passively position the plurality of elongate objects in the magazine for transport to the machine.